


Don't Get Mad...

by sorberet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, drabblefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorberet/pseuds/sorberet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petrel, who likes to think he’s always a few steps ahead of any opponent, is outsmarted by Proton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Mad...

Petrel sighed again. And although Proton wasn’t facing him at the moment, he could practically  _feel_  the irritated frown creasing his partner’s brow. He loved to mess with Proton on slow days. There was nothing to do and it was raining out, so they’d taken shelter in an abandoned building in some dark alleyway. It reminded him of when they were bright-eyed and bushy-tailed recruits just waiting for their big break.

“Oi, Proton~” he drawled, scratching his chin idly. “Have you ever actually eaten a slowpoke tail before? I know we’re selling ‘em like some kinda carnival snack an’ all, but it’s not like we ever get to test out the goods for ourselves.”

Proton sighed in exasperation, and without turning around, tossed a small square-shaped package at him as if to say,  _‘This weather is making me irritable, so if you know what’s good for you, you’ll distract those flapping gums of yours with some food!’_

Petrel blinked at the RageCandybar in his hands. He hadn’t known if humans could eat these, so if Proton was telling him to stuff his face with one then… that wasn’t a problem after all, he supposed. He tore open the plastic wrapper, poised to devour the treat, when he suddenly halted. His brows knitted themselves together slowly, cautiously. Proton never said this was actually edible food, so what on earth made him think this wasn’t a prank?

He considered the snack for a moment, hemming and hawing as he turned it over and over in his hands. Proton seemed to get annoyed with this and snapped, “If you don’t want it, I’ll just take it back.”

Petrel clutched the treat to his chest and pouted jokingly. “No way, this is mine now. You gave it to me, Proton.” A sly grin split his face and he narrowed his eyes as he added, “Or is there some other reason I shouldn’t just devour the thing right now and not even leave you a single crumb, hmm?”

“Cut the crap and just eat it, you dolt.” 

“Very well, I shall!” Petrel made as if to chomp down onto the RageCandybar and swallow it whole, but he slowed his actions to such an annoying degree that Proton would have to turn around once the guilt finally caught up with him, if indeed this was some kind of practical joke. Proton made no moves besides hunching his shoulders and clenching his fists in frustration, though, so Petrel heartily chowed down.

His vision swam suddenly, and his taste-buds felt rather numb. He could vaguely hear Proton laughing loudly and while explaining something about there being StunSpore on the candy and that Petrel stalling for time gave it just enough delay to set in. When the floor rose up from underneath him as he lay there twitching and cursing to himself, Petrel was already formulating his plans to get even.


End file.
